


To The Victor

by fadedink



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his first time in Los Angeles and Raleigh (along with Yancy) has just taken down Yamarashi.  The Gage twins help him celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=4026555#t4026555) on the kinkmeme. Beta'd as always by Brenda. :D

The feel of the wind off the Pacific was different in Los Angeles than it was in Anchorage. Still cool, but it was softer, easier. Like a lover who knew exactly how to touch.

Raleigh liked it.

He liked it so much that he kept wandering out to the beach even after they'd arrived at the hotel and settled in the bar with the Gage twins.

He was still riding high on the kill – their first one, his and Yancy's and Gipsy Danger's – and just how exhilarated and overwhelmed and terrified and _alive_ he'd felt in the Conn-Pod. Part of him wanted a time-turner, like in Harry Potter (God, he'd loved those books when his mom had read them to him and Yancy when he was little), just so he could go back and do it all over again.

But another kaiju would come through the Breach soon enough. Another one would bypass Sydney and Manila and Hong Kong and go right for Los Angeles or Anchorage or Seattle. And he and Yancy – unlikely heroes if there ever were any – would be there standing guard.

An arm dropped across Raleigh's shoulders, and he turned his head just enough to flash a grin at Yancy. "I could move here," he said, looking back at the ocean, almost giving in to the urge to walk into the water and feel it against his skin. "I'd miss the snow, though."

"Yeah, right," Yancy snorted as he ruffled Raleigh's hair. "You bitch about the snow every year."

"I'd still miss it," Raleigh retorted. Because it was true. He loved Anchorage with everything in him – born and raised there, after all – but he _hated_ snow and the way it got in his shoes and down the backs of his sweaters, making everything wet and miserable as the cold crept into his bones. "I'd just have to find something new to bitch about."

"You're not drunk enough to be this goofy," Yancy said and turned them back towards the hotel. And yeah, maybe that was true, too. "Let's take care of that."

"Hell yeah." He fell into step with Yancy, their movements mirroring each other. But the Gage twins looked up and grinned, raising their beers, when they returned, and more than one head turned to give them an admiring look as they passed.

He and Yancy had received those looks for most of their lives. They were tall, blond, blue-eyed, and pretty nicely put together if Raleigh said so himself. They looked _good_. Raleigh had never doubted that. And he couldn't speak for Yancy (though he probably could, given how the Drift worked), but he could get used to all of this – the blatant, appraising looks that were a lot more intense than the ones he was used to, the cheers he'd heard over the television when they'd caught news reports of the battle.

He looked around, once more noting all the interest, and yeah, he could definitely get used to it.

*

Six (or was it seven?) beers later, Raleigh excused himself to find the head. He was stopped every few feet for pats on the back, congratulatory handshakes, photo ops, or hugs from _very_ enthusiastic women. By the time he reached the restroom, he was ready for a few quiet minutes.

Raleigh heaved a sigh of relief at the blessed silence and emptiness of the men's room and took an extra moment when he was finished. He swayed in place as he studied his reflection. How many more beers could he get away with before Yancy would have to carry him up to the suite the PPDC reserved for their deployment?

With a squint, Raleigh looked at the mirror. Two more. Maybe three. Definitely three. He grinned, winked at his reflection, and headed back to the table. On the way, he ran into Yancy. Who listed also slightly and had one arm around a petite, curvy brunette and the other around a tall, leggy blonde that Raleigh recognized.

He'd seen her face on more than one billboard around the city. And he'd caught her last blockbuster on opening day.

His jaw dropped. Because Raleigh didn't need the ghost-drift to tell him exactly how Yancy's night was going to play out – and it was going to be very different from Raleigh's.

"Dude," he breathed, staring at Yancy in wide-eyed wonder. "Yance, you fucking dog..."

Because, really, they were _brothers_. The least Yancy could do was share.

"Hey, you had to take a leak," Yancy said by way of explanation and just grinned at the look Raleigh gave him. Then he jerked his head towards their table. "Bruce bought another round, kid. Don't wait up for me."

"Fucker," Raleigh said to Yancy's back, but he shook his head and laughed as he made his way back to his seat.

*

"So," Trevin said, two beers later (and Raleigh was sure that it was Trevin that time, because Trevin had a smile that made certain parts of Raleigh's anatomy perk up and pay attention), and went silent, just smiling that smile at Raleigh.

Raleigh blinked at his empty glass, then peered at Trevin. Who was sitting a lot closer than he had been two minutes ago. "So?"

"So," Bruce repeated as he scooted close enough to press his thigh against Raleigh's, and he didn't have the same smile his twin did, but his eyes did this thing, this really intense thing, and that did things to Raleigh, too. And Bruce was also far blunter than his brother, something Raleigh'd learned less than ten minutes after walking into the Los Angeles Shatterdome. "You drunk?"

Was he? Raleigh catalogued his body, his reflexes, the way his thoughts were just a tiny bit fuzzy around the edges, and then shook his head. The fact that the room only spun a little at the motion just reinforced what his brain told him. "Nah, not yet. Why?"

"Good," Trevin said, and that smile was back and turned full force on Raleigh, and fuck, that thing was _lethal_. "Come on."

"Where we goin'?" Raleigh asked, but he let himself be pulled to his feet. It was a rhetorical question – he didn't need an answer and it was pretty obvious what it would be anyway – but he asked it anyway. Because he didn't want to appear as if he's assumed anything.

"Upstairs," Bruce said in his ear as he pressed against Raleigh's back, one hand curling over Raleigh's hip. It wasn't skin on skin contact, but it still sent a zing through Raleigh that had his tongue flicking over his lower lip.

Trevin just smiled that smile when Raleigh looked at him. Raleigh tilted his head, looked at Bruce, looked back at Trevin, and then Raleigh smiled his own smile. "Fuck yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about."

The twins laughed as they steered him out of the bar.

*

They were barely inside the suite before Trevin pressed against Raleigh, forcing him back into Bruce's bulk. Busy hands – and Raleigh didn't know (or care) who they belonged to – made short work of the buttons of his uniform shirt. All he cared about was getting naked as fast as possible.

But the twins, it seemed, had other plans.

Trevin took a step back and whistled low and long, the palms of his hands smoothing over Raleigh's ribs. "Damn, Bruce, you gotta see him."

"That good?" Bruce asked, and his lips touched Raleigh's ear as he spoke.

That simple contact combined with the strength in Trevin's hands, sent a shiver rippling across Raleigh's skin. He held himself perfectly still and took slow, deep breaths that hitched only a bit as one of Trevin's thumbs brushed over his nipple.

"Better," Trevin chuckled. 

"Fuck, guys..." His voice raspier than usual but no one was going to blame him, not with the way Bruce was slowly grinding against his ass while Trevin's fingers danced over the muscles in his chest and traced the livid bruise left on his ribs from that morning's battle. Raleigh tried to give his next words just the right touch of arrogance and challenge. "We gonna do this, or you gonna talk me to death?"

"Just looking at the goods, kid," Trevin said with a wicked grin as Bruce tugged the rest of Raleigh's shirt free from his slacks.

"What's the rush, we got all night," Bruce said, and without another word, he stripped Raleigh's shirt off and tossed it aside. The movement was all controlled power, and Raleigh wanted to shatter that control.

He wanted to shatter it for all of them and get beneath their skin like they were getting beneath his, until they were all a needy, quivering wreck of a mess.

"Why am I the only one getting naked?"

Trevin smiled, looking over Raleigh's shoulder, and there was something feral in that smile that made Raleigh's breath quicken. "You want us naked?"

Raleigh reached back one hand to grasp Bruce's hip, the other coming up to grasp Trevin's tie (and seriously, why the fuck is he still wearing it?) and pull. Raleigh liked the way Trevin's eyes darken and his lips parted on a soft exhale. "Seems only fair, right?"

"Yeah, alright, that's fair," Bruce said. His voice was a soft purr in Raleigh's ear, and Raleigh bit down hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting.

Something gave him away, though – probably his eyes, because Yancy always said that his eyes sucked at keeping secrets – because Trevin smiled that smile again as Bruce took a half-step back from Raleigh's body.

"That he does," Trevin admitted, yanking off his tie and reaching for the bottom of his shirt as Raleigh watched.

*

Pieces of PPDC dress blues littered the floor from one end of the suite to the other. Several of those pieces were missing buttons. And Bruce's shirt had a tear in it. But those uniform pieces were a distant memory, because Raleigh was so hard he ached. All from nothing more than fingers ghosting over his skin and kisses that wanted to last for days.

Every ounce of Raleigh's concentration was focused on his dick. He did take a moment, however, to appreciate the sight of the twins standing in front of him.

Bruce was slightly taller and Trevin was a tad heavier, but other than that they were identical. And fuck all if they weren't gorgeous as hell with their dark eyes and dark hair mussed from Raleigh's fingers and their mouths bruised from Raleigh's biting kisses.

And their cocks...

God, their cocks were a fucking work of art. Trevin looked to be a little longer, while Bruce was definitely a shade thicker in girth. A fact Raleigh confirmed by wrapping a hand around each of them and giving one slow stroke.

He licked his lips, gave each of them another tug and added a wrist twist at the end. Their quiet intake of breath was music to his ears. Looking up at them through his lashes, he catalogued the differences in their expressions.

Trevin was open, eyes twinkling like he knew a joke that the rest of the world didn't, and his smile was always a little more arrogant than anyone else's. But just then, that smile was gone and a faint flush stained his neck and chest.

And Bruce... He watched Raleigh with eyes that were so dark, a touch of feralness in their depths that made Raleigh forget how to breathe. Pure, raw need filled his features, and his hand curled in Raleigh's hair, just shy of too tight, and Raleigh let his head be pulled back as they guided his body to the mattress.

Raleigh sprawled back on the pillows, willing to go along with whatever they wanted for the moment.

They worked in perfect synchronicity, maybe because they did this a lot, but he was willing to bet that it was another unspoken aspect of drifting.

Then every thought was stripped away as they spread him out on the big bed and held him down with firm, but gentle grips. Raleigh didn't even bother to fight. He just relaxed into it as they laughed, good-natured, and began to press open-mouthed kissed across his ribs and down his stomach. He squirmed because it tickled, and the muscles in his stomach jumped when sharp teeth nipped his skin.

But then they pushed his thighs apart and took turns licking him open, and Raleigh could do nothing except writhe and groan, spitting out curses as he clawed at the sheets beneath him.

He felt himself unraveling, nerves on fire and crying for surcease, an exquisite burn across his senses. He heard them speaking, but couldn't process the words. Not when his brain was overwhelmed. But he spread his thighs even wider in silent invitation.

It was embarrassing as hell how fast they made him come, a keening wail torn from his throat as his entire body bowed off the bed. He just blamed it on the fact that it was the first time he'd ever had two tongues up his ass at the same time.

When they sat up and looked down at him, matching smug grins in place, Raleigh panted out a noise of protest. It was all he was capable of doing.

"Oh, we're not done with you yet," Trevin promised, and thank God. Bruce just laughed.

Too boneless to move, Raleigh watched them. Their eyes were a heavy weight sliding over his skin, almost a palpable caress. He shivered. And when Bruce reached out to trace a single finger up the soft length of his cock, Raleigh was only mildly surprised to feel it stir.

Trevin chuckled, and Raleigh wanted to drown in that laugh. It was rich and dirty and hinted at dark things, and it was echoed by Bruce's.

"Come on," Bruce said. He shifted back and reached for Raleigh as Trevin slid from the bed to stand in front of him.

His muscles were still trembling in the aftershocks, and he was sweaty and sticky, stomach covered in his own come, but he moved as Bruce directed. After all, he wasn't going to fight what he wanted so badly. And just then, what he wanted was to be the filling in their sandwich, in whatever position worked best at the moment. With an unabashed grin, he scrambled into position as quickly as he could. Soon enough, he was on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed as their hands stroked over his skin.

He wasn't fully hard just yet, but it was only a matter of time.

It happened almost immediately as slick fingers pressed into him and stroked unerringly over his prostate. Every nerve was shocked into screaming awareness.

"Fuck," Raleigh gasped, back arching. His fingers curled into tight fists and his eyes shut tight as those fingers pressed deeper, twisting and scissoring until he pushed back against them. A low growl rippled up from his throat as Bruce's fingers nudged at his prostate again and again and again. "Jesus fuck...come _on_."

"Responsive," Bruce murmured, sliding his free hand down Raleigh's spine and making an appreciative noise when Raleigh arched his back. "Nice."

"And impatient," Trevin added. His fingers slid through Raleigh's hair in lazy strokes, tugging gently at the strands. He chuckled when Raleigh turned his head to bite at Trevin's fingers. "Gagging for it, aren't you, Becket?"

"Teases," Raleigh growled. He refused to acknowledge the question, but if one of them didn't do something soon, he wouldn't be held accountable for his actions. Not with the way his body was strung tighter than a violin. "Both of you."

He swallowed a harsh groan as Trevin's grip tightened his hair and Bruce's fingers delved deeper, opening him further. When Bruce's free hand delivered a stinging swat to one side of his ass, Raleigh jerked as the sensation rocketed up his spine before spiraling back down to pool in his gut. Twisting, Raleigh stared over his shoulder.

Bruce just grinned and pulled his fingers out, stroking over the spot he'd just swatted. "Relax, kid, we're gonna take care of you."

"So pay attention," Trevin said, tugging Raleigh's head back around, thumb sliding over Raleigh's lower lip. And Raleigh just looked up at him and closed his lips around the digit, a thrill curling low in his belly when Trevin's eyes darkened even more.

Then Raleigh started to suck. Lightly at first, then harder, his tongue swirling along Trevin's thumb in silent promise. Trevin swallowed, free hand clenching and unclenching in Raleigh's hair.

He could hear Bruce moving behind him, the crinkle of the foil pack as a condom was ripped open, but Raleigh just kept sucking, giving the same attention that he planned on giving to Trevin's cock.

When Trevin pulled his hand back, Raleigh licked his lips, looked up, and he shuddered as Trevin's fingers dragged along his jaw and cupped his chin. "Come on," Trevin said, his voice raspy and a flush staining his cheeks. "Open up..."

Raleigh parted his lips eagerly.

Trevin's cock was heavy and hot, pre-come slick against Raleigh's lips, salty and a little musky, and Raleigh wrapped one hand around the base, pumping lightly as his tongue flicked and teased at the head. When he closed his lips and start to slide down the shaft, his hands found the bed again as he looked up at Trevin through his lashes.

"God," Trevin choked out with a shaky laugh, clamping onto the sides of Raleigh's skull. "This kid, fuck."

Trevin's stomach muscles quivered as Raleigh took him deeper, clearly an effort to keep from just taking. And that wouldn't do. He smiled and took Trevin even deeper, rolling his tongue along the thick vein on the underside, and was rewarded with a strangled groan from over his head.

Setting a slow, easy rhythm, Raleigh laughed to himself when Trevin's hands fisted in his hair and yanked. Yeah, that was _exactly_ what he was talking about. Then his pace stuttered as Bruce pressed into him with one smooth thrust.

He wasn't quite fully stretched, but he didn't care. The burn sent a delicious frisson of heat up his spine. Fire licked along his veins as Bruce bottomed out, and Raleigh made a low, contented sound deep in his throat.

Trevin chose that exact second to grip his hair even tighter and snap his hips forward. There was a brief second where he was unable to breathe, and he gagged before he could relax his throat. Trevin's laugh vibrated through him.

Their control was frustrating, and Raleigh didn't want that. He wanted them just as needy and aching as he was, just as desperate, with his skin too tight and his body too hot.

So Raleigh shoved forward until his nose was brushing crisp, dark curls, and he swallowed just as he tightened around Bruce. They gasped in unison, and Raleigh laughed to himself again. Better.

Then Bruce gripped his hips just this side of painful and all higher brain function ceased as they started to move.

Raleigh had thought they'd been in perfect sync before, but he'd been wrong. So, so wrong. They moved as one person. In and out, in and out, and Raleigh couldn't breathe. It was all he could do to stay upright, clutching at the duvet beneath him, body trembling and rocking with every movement.

A wave of sensation swamped him, and Raleigh let it, savoring it as it rolled over his body in pulsating waves. He swallowed Trevin's cock, rocked back onto Bruce's, and each thrust was hard and punishing. It was all so fucking glorious that one time wasn't going to be enough for him.

He fully planned on being unable to walk _or_ talk the next morning.

And the twins, God bless them... They kept up a steady stream of chatter, punctuating every snap of their hips with more words. They told him how gorgeous he looked between them, how tight his ass was, how amazing his mouth felt. Bruce talked about how they were going to tear him up, how obvious it was that Raleigh wanted that. Trevin added that he couldn't wait to come on Raleigh's face, paint his skin with ropes of semen, and that Raleigh would love it.

They listed all the things they wanted to do to him. It was a hell of a list.

But Raleigh had a list of his own.

Those two lists collided violently when Trevin said something about two cocks and Raleigh's ass, because that scenario had leapt to number one on Raleigh's list as soon as he had laid eyes on them in person.

The idea that it could come true shoved him precariously close to the edge.

Then a thumb, slick and insistent, ghosted against Raleigh's hole, easing in as Bruce pushed deep into him again, and that was all it took. Raleigh came so hard that the world exploded into color before going black for several seconds. His entire body shuddered as each muscle spasmed, then locked.

They talked him through it, hands gentle on his back, his hips, his face, and their movements slowed, became gentler, but it took everything in Raleigh to keep from collapsing.

It helped that Bruce kept a firm hold of Raleigh's hips and fucked him through his orgasm, and that Trevin pulled back enough to allow Raleigh to breathe, but his cock was still thick in Raleigh's mouth, the head just brushing the back of Raleigh's throat.

It was more apparent than ever that they'd done this before.

Raleigh still trembled, muscles quivering, nerves firing like crazy, but he managed to bring a hand up and curl it around the base of Trevin's cock to prevent him from thrusting deeper. Because as much as Raleigh loved the feel of Trevin sliding down his throat with each roll of his hips, loved the way Trevin seemed to be spurred on by the choked sounds that Raleigh made, Raleigh wanted to taste Trevin when he came. So Raleigh focused on the head, swirled his tongue over and around it, dipping into the slit, and worked his hand along the shaft.

In no time, his fingers were tacky with spit and pre-come, but Raleigh stayed focus even as Bruce's cock dragged across his prostate with every push. 

It was far from the best blowjob Raleigh had ever given. It was messy and uncoordinated, but Raleigh couldn't be held responsible for that. After all, he was pretty sure his brains were still leaking out of his ears from the force of his orgasm.

But he must have been doing something right, because Trevin groaned. His hands were tight on Raleigh's head, and a steady stream of _fuck_ and _Jesus_ and _God, your fucking mouth_ fell from his lips and echoed Raleigh's thoughts, because yes, all of it. As hard as Raleigh tried to break their synchronicity, though, it didn't work.

Bruce picked up the pace, slamming into him with every thrust, and it was only Raleigh's free hand on Trevin's hip that kept him from choking. Then his hands were knocked away, and Trevin _took_ , fucking his mouth just as brutally.

He wanted it, wanted to feel it days later, wanted them to feel it, too. Then they stiffened as one, harsh groans spilling from their mouths. Trevin's come was thick and salty, and Raleigh swallowed as fast as he could. But he wasn't surprised that some escaped to slide down his chin.

He also wasn't surprised, minutes later, to find himself in the middle of a tired, sweaty, sated tangle of limbs. The twins clearly didn't plan on letting him go anywhere soon. Which was fine with him, because he had no plans to leave.

"Fuck," he croaked, wincing at the rawness of his voice, but Trevin just flashed him a smug grin and stroked a hand over his hip.

He followed it with a soft kiss, thumb pressing lightly on the hinge of Raleigh's jaw until Raleigh opened for him so their tongues could tangle in a languid dance.

"Come on, share," Bruce said. He urged Raleigh to turn over so he could get his own kiss, and Trevin just laughed quietly and started to card his fingers through Raleigh's hair.

"Oh, man, the Hansens are gonna _love_ you," Trevin murmured against Raleigh's nape, one arm tight around his waist.

"Yeah?" And Raleigh couldn't deny that he _really_ liked the idea of being the center of a Herc and Scott Hansen sandwich. The idea had been in the back of his mind ever since the first time he'd seen the two Australian pilots in an appearance on David Letterman not long after the Jaeger program had taken off.

"God, yes," Bruce grinned as Trevin rolled Raleigh to his back, his hand ghosting up the inside of Raleigh's thigh as Bruce's fingers slid up his ribs towards a taut nipple.

And even though there was no way in hell Raleigh could get hard again yet (but damned if he wasn't going to give it a shot), he still closed his eyes and sighed as they stroked and petted him. It felt pretty damn nice.

And, like Bruce had said, they had all night. Raleigh intended to take advantage of every second of it.

 

*


End file.
